Pretty Little Liars It Up
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: The guys left them. Just like that. And now the girls want revenge. And they'll get the long-waited vengeance after years of torture, even if it means tormenting them to a whole new level. But… karma will strike back. And these four girls will end up being the victims in "A's" grasp… Eventual RTD and Dina Garcia/Matt Tucker. ON HIATUS
1. Season 1 Premiere

_**New story! Yay! Greatly inspired by Pretty Little Liars, except things will be a little more…different. Not exactly like the original storyline (which I praise), but has the same idea. So this is not going to be like my usual writing style, it's in first-person point of view in present tense with me being the narrator this time. So…I hope you enjoy!**_

_**By**_ _**the way, the length of the chapter (which is very short, I know) is because this is just a prologue. Next one will be way longer, promise.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'll own Shake It Up and Pretty Little Liars the day I will get my first kiss. Which will be soon, my friend, soon.**_

* * *

So CeCe Jones was just sitting there, on a bench, glaring at the boys who were once her friends, who didn't notice a thing since their backs were to her face. That was, until they left her for popularity and turned into major jackasses. One of them has even stolen the redhead's heart: Deuce Martinez. Her death glare was mostly pointed towards him. Sure, we all know the Cuban boy wasn't very smart, but in all fairness, neither was CeCe (no offense. I still love you). So now she wanted revenge, and CeCe Jones was best known for her twisted ways of vengeance, not to mention the rebellious attitude that the petite girls held. And so she twirled a strand of red hair and thinks (which was very rare), and then a few minutes later…

The perfect idea popped into her head.

And for it to be successful, she'll need her three other friends. Who those bastards had also ditched.

* * *

"No. Way." That was the very first thing that escaped from of Rocky Blue's lips when her BFFL (best friend for life) has finished with her plan. The girl vigorously shook her head, brown hair flying around her face. "No. Just because they _betrayed_ us like that doesn't mean that we have to get back at them and—" The brunette's voice trembled word after word and stopped talking when Rocky got the impression that she would start choking.

Here was the shorter version of the story you should know by now: she, CeCe, Tinka, Dina and those guys whose names I won't mention just yet used to be best friends. Then the guys of the group left them. Just like that. What was worse was that one of them was her older brother and the other one's brother was her twin sibling.

"C'mon! Don't you think they deserve it?" CeCe retorted. The tall beauty bit her lip. It sure sounded like it. Now Gunther, Ty and Deuce tortured them on a daily basis, and Rocky was honestly getting sick of it.

"But… why ask only me? Tinka and Dina have to agree to this too."

"But do you?" That got her thinking. Should she agree? Should she not agree? Can this even work?

Oh, what the hell? They keep on tormenting them, and now was the time they really get a taste of their own medicine.

So Rocky ended up saying, "Okay. I'll do it. But the rest have to agree." She doesn't know what got into her, but this need for vengeance suddenly overwhelmed her out of nowhere, taking over her body.

CeCe smirked at the answer, obviously very pleased. And the burning desire of revenge left her mind and heart in a flash, and suddenly Rocky started asking herself just what the hell she got herself into.

* * *

"So you're saying that to get back at those bitches that we threaten, blackmail and torture them with cellphones and all, through an anonymous name as payback for what they did to us?" Dina repeated, one of her eyebrows shooting up to the hairline.

"Well, they sure as hell deserve it!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Rocky, you agreed to this?" Tinka asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'd said I would do if you two played along." Dina noticed that her friend had regretted her decision, but kept quiet.

"I'm in," Tinka said automatically, without missing a beat. "I want to show my pathetic excuse of a twin brother how I feel." Tinka was so mad at him that the two of barely talk anymore, unless they were viciously throwing insults at each other. It's really sad, I know. But I control the story and I need them to loathe each other.

Dina then told them, "Me too." It'll be nice to see them squirm and get them paranoid."

"Great!" CeCe exclaimed. "We just need to choose a guy. I'll take Deuce."

"And I'll take Gunther," Rocky said.

"Ty will sure love to hear more from me without knowing it's me," Tinka continued with a smirk.

"So that leaves me with Matt Tucker then," Dina finished. He joined the little group and was the only person left for the half Jersey, half Cuban girl.

"Okay, so we need to change our phone numbers just in case," CeCe whispered. "They still know our normal ones for prank calling and all."

"Or we can buy new phones. The risk of getting caught will be less likely," Rocky suggested.

Dina took four out. "I have some with me, but they're one hundred dollars each. Cough it up." They paid her the necessary money (they worked at a dance studio and got lots of money, enough for bank accounts) and the brunette handed them a cellphone and kept the last one for herself.

"So…it's payback time." And what a creative way of revenge it is. I'm going to show the secrets and all at the next chapter.

* * *

**_Thoughts? Horrible? Average? Incredible? You be the judge and rate it from 1-10. JK, but seriously, is it good? By the way, one of my best friends has written a new FanFic called "Jealous" and it's her first one! Mind reviewing it to give her some confidence and all? Don't be harsh, it's her first. And that came out incredibly wrong. To xXxInMyDreamsxXx, get me the holy water ASAP._**

**_Peace!_**

**_Liz_**


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

**Hey** **there**,** chapter two here! So I know exactly what will happen at the "Season 1 Finale". Did I mention? I'm writing this in a whole new style (see chapter one A/N for additional details. Damn, I sound so formal) and writing this in seasons as if this is an actual TV show? Why? Because it seems to fit. Anyways, on to the second chapter of "PLL It Up"! Oh yeah, quick round of applause for Zoeywolfgrowl from the Shake It Up Wiki for making the cover for this FanFic! It's beautiful! Love ya ;)**

* * *

"Watch it!" someone snarled into Rocky's ear.

"You're the one who bumped into me!"

"Whatever," Gunther mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Later loser."

"Not excited for that, moron." Wow, that was not as bad than it usually was This now happened on an everyday basis. You want to slap Gunther? Be my guest. Actually, he might be normal later or something. You never know.

Anyway, Rocky had a secret about him. Which I'll reveal later.

First period was about to start soon, and Dina was the only friend she had in English. Oh! I forgot to tell you that everyone hated the girls. Why? Because the guys hate them, so that automatically make the girls be despised by…basically everyone.

Rocky was typing a message on the cellphone she had to buy from Dina, along with her two best friends (who are on the other side of school). This little secret was one that shouldn't be revealed. If you want to hear it, then do this oath: "I, (insert name here), solemnly swear not to utter a word about this unless someone else already read this or else your own worst secret will be revealed because I, Liz, knows everything."

Okay, you may read without the haunting feeling of me watching you in a bit.

The brunette sat beside Dina and Gunther just happened to sit on her other side (but that was because everywhere else was taken) and they shared a glare.

Anyways, class was close to beginning and Rocky had finished writing the text. Okay, ready to finally see it? Here go's then…

_Hey, I heard that you and the principle were pretty close. Daddy's money have anything to do with that?_

_–A_

The girl sent the message a few minutes before class begins. Gunther and Rocky both heard the vibration of his iPhone and he took it out, his phone propped on his desk to read whatever text message it (read the paragraph in italics above to see) is. He quickly read the words written and the blond's blue eyes widened in shock.

You see, this was why she was kind of glad Gunther was right next to her. To see his reaction. And just to check how jumpy he actually was, Rocky asked, "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." But the thing that bothered her is that she was the ghost. Or she made it.

"Nothing," he replied a little too hastily. "Why do you care?"

"Why? Because I'm not heartless." Which felt like a lie. But CeCe managed to make her feel peer-pressured into this. But now Rocky Blue was starting to feel really bad about it. But it was too late to back out now.

"Well—" Gunther's sentence got cut off when the bell decidex to ring, indicating that class had just started. And Rocky couldn't help but look at him from time to time as the blond looked visibly disturbed all through English.

"So, did you send anything?" Dina asked her friend at the end of class. "Gunther looked freaked out." Rocky wedged her lower lip between her teeth which confirmed the brunette's suspicions. She nodded.

"What did you say?" She showed Dina her handy work. "Damn…he—"

"Yeah," her friend replied.

The jersey girls shook her head and said the first thing that came to mind, "Wow…that asshole…"

"I know." She couldn't help but agree.

"Are you going to send something?"

"I already did. Look." Dina showed her the text.

_A little birdie told me you __have a secret…wouldn't want me get that out in the open, would you?_

___–A_

How did you…what _is_ it?" Rocky finally asked?

"He has schizophrenia. And I overheard Matt talking about it with his 'buddies'," Dina answered quietly. "We should go eat. It's lunchtime right?"

"We have science first," she reminded Dina.

Now…who wanted to see what the other girls are doing?

At the other side of school, at gym (after history), CeCe and Tinka were putting on their respective swinsuits (one piece by the school's order) to get ready for the pool.

"So… got anything yet?" the redhead asked her blonde friend.

She nodded. "I have. What about you?"

"Same. We'll all see what we came up with during lunch, 'Kay?"

"Yeah. We will." The girls then proceeded to go to the pool.

* * *

Rocky, CeCe, Dina and Tinka went to sit at their usual table, away from the popular snobs and everyone in general. They could have been just like them of they would actually wear practically nothing. In other words, they have the beauty, but the fact that they weren't sluts/prostitutes who sold their bodies to practically any guy they had a chance with had automatically made them outcasts. That and the guys officially declared them 'someone to avoid' and everyone listened to them now.

"Okay, so shall we see our 'masterpieces'?" CeCe asked with a sly smile. Rocky and Dina showed the redhead and Tinka what they sent to Gunther and Matt respectively.

"What about you guys?" Dina asked.

"Check this out," CeCe said.

_Hey, do you know where I could get a drink around town? I hear that you're an expert on that._

_–A_

"He _what_?" the three girls exclaimed. The redhead just shrugged.

"How did you find that out?" Dina asked.

"I do my research."

"Okay…anyway, here's what I wrote to Ty."

_I never knew you had such taste for older women. Hey…how's your history class going?_

_–A_

"No way," Rocky mumbled. "That's why he's been 'getting better' in history."

"We found secrets that could ruin them if leaked," CeCe stated. "But…we're just getting started with this."

"Sleepover at my house?" Tinka asked. "We can discuss stuff there." The blonde lowered her voice. "Maybe even snoop in my brother's room. He's gone for the night."

The redhead and two brunette's looked among themselves. "We'll see you there."

**_~At the Hessenheffer's Place~_**

"So we just taunt them, and threaten to reveal their personal secrets if they don't do what we say?" Rocky asked. Again.

"Pretty much," CeCe replied.

"But that's blackmailing. We could get arrested for this. CeCe, your mom's a cop!"

"Calm down, Rocky!" she exclaimed. "We're not gonna say anything too threatening."

"Fine…" the redhead heard the tall beauty muttering someone along the lines of 'peer pressure' or something like that. CeCe rapped her knuckle against the door, with her and Rocky waiting for Tinka (or someone in general) to open the door.

And someone did. Someone they despised. And the feeling was mutual for Gunther. Fortunately, he ignored them and left, leaving the door open for both girls.

"That was weird," CeCe commented once they entered the apartment. "Gunther's more than happy to insult us at first sight."

Rocky sighed. "I freaked him out at English. He was all fidgety. When I pretended I didn't have a clue with what was wrong with him and asked, he didn't insult me either. And I'm normally the main target."

CeCe's brown eyes blinked quickly multiple times. "Not even a 'what, loser'?" The brunette shook her head slowly. "Weird. Anyways, TINKA? WE'RE HERE!"

"No need to yell!" she exclaimed, coming out from her room in some comfy PJs. "I'm in the room next door!"

"Where's Dina?" Rocky asked.

"Here," she responded, coming out from the kitchen with a glass of water. "I was thirsty," she said before taking a huge gulp of the refreshing liquid and draining half the glass.

"I made sandwiches," the blonde informed them. "Let's go to the kitchen." And so that was exactly where they went. On the dining table were two plates full of sandwiches. "Here are some with no meat." She waved a hand across the left one.

"Thanks," Rocky muttered, plucking one of them from the large platter with slender fingers and took a bite. "PB and J. My favorite."

"I know," Tinka replied. "Well…dig in." So after filling their stomachs with multiple sandwiches (which tasted awesome) the girls went to Tinka's room for some business to be 'arranged'.

"Okay. Who gets to snoop in Gunther's room?" Dina asked, her arms crossed and her facial expression morphed into a 'not-the-time-to-joke-around' one.

"Maybe I should," Rocky answered.

"I could be a lookout," Tinak offered. "Who knows when he could come back?"

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait! Here's some gloves," Dina said. The brown eyed beauty takes the pair and gingerly slips them on.

Rocky and Tinka slowly walked to the door of Gunther's room. The brunette's hand rested on the doorknob. "I'm not sure if we should do this," she whispered.

"It's our only chance, Rocky. And we should really hurry." That was the push Rocky needed, because she quickly twisted the golden knob and glided inside. His room was clean, not perfect but not messy either. Rocky walked over to the bookshelf crafted in dark wood, seeing notable works like _Harry Potter _and _The Hunger Games_. Behind _Catching Fire_ was…wait, was that a _journal_?

The tall girl yanked the navy blue book out, and it really was a journal. "Property of Gunther Hessenheffer," she muttered, hastily reading it out loud. She flipped to a random page and her eyes widened. "Oh my God," she breathed out. These held the basic plots of the secrets in much greater detail. This will _definitely_ be useful.

Rocky quickly rearranged the books back in their pristine order, and slipped back outside. Tinka's jade green eyes were clearly worried and when her friend came out the blonde sighed in relief. "Just in time. C'mon." The two girl ran back in Tinka's room.

"I got a journal."

"What does it say?" CeCe asked.

"The secrets…but these are extremely detailed."

"What do you mean?" Dina whispered.

"We get to more…about everything."

* * *

_**Ooh, a cliffhanger! Sorta. Anyway, I found some secrets for Ty and Deuce on my own (yay?) and got to write the rest ASAP! Review if you wanna know what exactly I mean by details. Maybe even more secrets? Who knows? Well, me. Hehe…here's a preview.**_

_**Next time on Pretty Little Liars It Up: Rocky gets to read Gunther's journal throughly and find out some shocking secrets: both good and bad. Some she knows, others that seems impossible. And others no one should have never found out.**_

_**So basically most of the chapter will be Rocky reading the journal in private.**_

_**Till next time.**_

_**–Liz**_


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

_**Hello! How ya doing? I'm in one of those happy moods where you have no idea why and it feels awesome. Okay, here's the thing. Feel free to ask any question you like but nothing so you can track me down, okay? Cool, cuz xXxInMyDreamsxXx had the idea (check out her FanFics! They're very original and awesome) and I thought, "Eh, what the hell? Why not?"**_

_**Chapter Three, everyone! I advise you to read (and possibly review) Chapter Two, please (I changed the secrets again)?**_

* * *

Today was a dark, gloomy Saturday night. And Rocky Blue had absolutely nothing do to. At all. Her head jerked towards her right at the corner of her room, her brown eyes wandering straight her bag and she locked her gaze there, where her once-friend Gunther Hessenheffer's journal was safely tucked away underneath the fabric. The brunette had been pondering on whether or not she should just read it alone or wait for the girls tomorrow as they were meeting up later to check it out together. Tinka left it to her to keep it away from unwanted people. But…right now was the perfect opportunity. Her parents were out of town. Ty would probably come home drunk since he was at a party, most probably dancing with slutty girls and doing stupid things people usually do when their minds and body were poisoned with alcohol. Again. Plus she'd fall asleep by the time her brother got back. So there wasn't a big chance anyone would ever find out.

"Oh, what the heck," Rocky muttered, snatching the large tote. She searched inside until her hand came in contact with the cold leather, earning a small smile from the brunette's full lips. "Okay…" she whispered, slowly flipping through the crisp white sheets lined with black ink. The way he managed to keep this journal in picture-perfect shape impressed her a bit. "Must have been really important."

**'Monday,**** September 3, 2012**

**Hey, random journal. My girlfriend got you for my eighteenth birthday (why Kiara bought this is a mystery to me). Anyway, might as well be useful. I'm not gonna write stuff no one cares about like all those desperate and hopeless romantic chicks do or about embarrassing things that normal people would rather not rewrite. I need you for something that actually matters. Something important_. _**

Rocky couldn't help but giggle softly at last two sentences. The blond might be a jerk, but the cynical honesty with the touch of humor still remained.

**'Okay, so there's four secrets. Dark secrets. Not humiliating ones, but deep and dark ones. Why I actually chose to write this all in a useless blank book is cuz Kiara keeps on saying, "C'mon baby! Write those thoughts you don't want anyone to know! You'll feel better." I bet she wanted me to write about how much of a goddess I think she is and how much I worship her (which is a lie in both situations). She may be my girlfriend, but I'm seriously starting to get sick of her. Anyway…you see, I have four dark secrets and they're not all technically mine but I know them and it's a lot to carry around.**

Tired of Kiara? She was every boy's wet dream, with lush black hair and startling green eyes, was the biggest slut of the school and the meanest person of all time. What Gunther saw in her? Rocky would never know. Or wouldn't want to for that matter.

**'Anyway**,** for starters, Deuce's secret: you see, his dad is a teacher in university. And turns out he's in a secret affair with one of his students, I think her name was Violet or something. Whatever, so Deuce and CeCe (our former friend) were walking home a few months ago when she pointed out his dad's car. They saw him with that woman in a heated make out session. The spit swap had stopped once Mr. Martinez saw his son with a friend and swore them to secrecy. As in not telling a thing about it to Mrs. Martinez. I think the reason was "uncontrollable feelings" but I bet it's another way of saying they were lusting after each other.**

**'He hasn't really confirmed this, but I think that his "problem" started because of this. He didn't really tell me he had a drinking problem as much as I found out myself. There were a couple times where he'd show up drunk to school, slurring his words and stumbling occasionally…or on my doorstep (thank God Tinka's never home when he does) but what seriously tipped me off was the secret bottle collection I found, stashed neatly in his closet. I asked him about it and after promising to not tell a soul about this, I was allowed to leave.**

Rocky blinked at that. A drinking problem brought on by a secret affair that his father was having with his student while being married with kids…their family dinners must be awkward.

**'So that's it for Deuce. And now for Ty: he cheats on exams. His history ones, also known as his worst subject. He was gonna let it be a one-time thing but it took control of him, I guess. His parents threatened to send him in boarding school if he didn't bump up his history grade. He was in the F borderline. So out of desperation of wanting to stay here, he snuck into class when no one was there and took pictures, but then on his way out Miss Norris caught him. So he flirted his way out of it and ended up starting a romantic relationship with her. **

**'Matt…thinks he's gay. He started noticing dudes in a "different way" and frankly, I'm hoping I'm not the lucky guy. It could crush him and he's like my brother. So he saw two guys kissing at a club where he snuck there, and said he felt tingly (his words not mine). So now he's a confused mess and trying to figure out his sexuality. Whether he's bi, gay or straight…he wants to know.**

**And me? I saved the best for last. I bribed my vice principal into giving me good grades as a (stupid, I might add since I do fairly good in school) dare. But I NEVER did, and NEVER will back down from a dare. Okay, I would if I was dared to kiss my own sister but that's an exception. Anyway I thought the principal would see it as a joke or something, but no…he gave me his asking price for an A in each and every subject. It's wrong, I know…but, I mean why not get straight As if you can…?**

**Well, I need to go to sleep now. Bye, random journal who I won't name.**

**–Gunther**

Rocky's mouth dropped slightly. Her parents were threatening to send Ty at boarding school? It must have been an empty threat. But if it was…he wouldn't be desperate or stupid enough to do it. Why couldn't they just hire a tutor? Henry would be perfect. He broke through CeCe, why can't he help Ty? And dating a teacher…she wasn't even gonna _try_ to start on that.

And Matt…Rocky felt a bit sorry for him to be suffering like that. But Deuce saw his dad messing around with another student. With his own eyes. While walking home with CeCe. Who also saw the whole thing. Resulting with him having a drinking problem…the times when Rocky had met his parents they seemed in love. Genuine love.

And Gunther…he bribed the vice principle to keep a reputation intact? That was downright stupid. How she caved in would be a mystery to her.

Rocky spent the night reading the whole thing, but one thing caught her eye. "'I saw Rocky today, being…Rocky'," she read out loud. Insulting much? "'God, I can't believe I used to have a crush on that (admittedly hot) girl. I used to admire her. I wish I'd told her though as stupid and cheesy it sounds'?!" He liked her in the past? As _more_ than the platonic feelings friends hold? No, it just _can't_ be. Well…it could. They used to spend most of their times with each other so that shouldn't be a surprise. But why didn't he ever tell her?

_'Because guys usually hate talking about romantic stuff. And the fact that you grew apart,' _her mind whispered.

"There," she whispered, gently hiding the book back in the bag once she was done. The tall beauty was planning to keep the journal in mint condition, since she doesn't want him to find out about her stealing the blond's journal.

"I can't believe the reasons…or the whole thing in general…" But in all fairness, who would?

* * *

"So…let's read this thing," CeCe whispered. They spent about four hours looking through the detailed description (again in Rocky's case) of the journal.

"Oh my God," Dina mumbled.

"You're part of one of those secrets, CeCe!" Tinka exclaimed. "Is that what you meant by catching him in the act?" The redhead just nodded.

"I'm sorry, okay!" she nearly yelled, her head dropping in her hands, fingers tangling in vivid red hair in frustration. "I had no idea _how_ to say I was there with Deuce!"

"But how did you _know_ about the drinking?"

"I…saw him. Drunk. And drinking from a bottle…and smelling like liquor…it was just obvious, okay?"

"But…there's more. Let's just photocopy this for a reminder," Rocky suggested. It took some time to get each and every page but fortunately, the task was successful.

"Does he want to be a novelist or something?" CeCe muttered as Rocky printed the last page.

"It's not a bad thing…" Rocky trailed off. "I mean, it's well detailed. Doesn't mean I like him now though. Who know he'd had a crush on me?"

"Lots of people," Dina replied. The brunette gave her a look. "Oh, come _on_. Everyone saw the way he used to look at you."

"It's kinda true if you think about. Why do you think he went all interrogation-mode whenever you went on a date?" Tinka asked her in a 'duh' tone, arching a waxed eyebrow.

"It was years ago, Rocky. He had it pretty bad," the redhead informed her.

"Was I really that clueless?" the tall girl asked sheepishly.

"Yes!" her friends yelled together.

"Okay, okay! No need to rub it in." But if she _had_ realized it sooner from him or anyone instead of a journal years later when he clearly hated her guts this moment and vice-versa, maybe the popularity thing would not have happened. She laughed bitterly in her mind after thinking about that. Well, it's a bit too _late_ for _that_.

"You should put this back in his room," Rocky said, handing Tinka the journal. The blonde nodded in understanding.

The girls took the papers, taking the ones with more information of their respective…targets. This journal really was the key to know _everything_.

* * *

Tinka laid flat against her back, turning her head to see the night sky, not a single star in sight. The blonde played with the grey shorts she was sporting and slowly sat up. Her milky white off-the-shoulder top was slightly disheveled. She pinched the soft fabric between her thumb and middle finger and rubbed it softly, smiling at the feeling of the silkiness against her fingers.

Yes, she was torturing Ty. But the thing was…she didn't want to do this. This was a bit too far, in her own opinion anyway. But anger had blinded her. Tinka knew this couldn't stop so easily. All the information she needed was barely ten away from her, in her bag (she was going to put it back in her twin's room tomorrow morning when he stayed at school for soccer practice).

The blonde sighed deeply and picked up her cell phone from the nightstand.

_I'm desperate to get you to crack under pressure. Just like how you're desperate to pass history to not go to boarding school. Never knew you'd go as low as dating your teacher._

_–A_

Her finger lingered on the 'send' button. But then everything he had done came bubbling back in the surface, right under the pores of the thin layer of fair skin. Tinka felt like screaming at that, but knew but the cops would be involved if that happened so she kept quiet.

She jabbed 'send' and slammed the phone back on the nightstand. She then felt herself drift off into a dreamless slumber about half an hour later.

* * *

**_So whatcha think? I'm sorry, no preview this time…I don't know what to write (I do but…you get my point) so I'm gonna go with the flow. Sounds good? I hope so._**

**_Please read and review! And please read and review my other FanFic, CFAA (Chicago's Fine Arts Academy) if you haven't! I think these two are my best works so…_**

**_Till next time._**

**_–Liz_**


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

_Chapter 4: Season 1, Episode 4_

Tuesday, like any other time, was yet another lousy day of the week. And today, just like any other day where school was involved, Tinka was absolutely bored out of her mind, wishing that the end of the day would come by sooner.

Her redheaded, brown-eyed best friend CeCe Jones seemed to agree to this whole heartedly. "Ugh, I want school to end already!" she exclaimed, dramatically throwing her head back and trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"CeCe…school started two minutes ago," Tinka pointed out but even if that was the unfortunate case, the blonde beauty couldn't agree more.

"So? School should start at two in the afternoon, not nine in the morning!"

"And end one minute later?"

"You know me so well." The redhead let out another yawn and made no attempt to hide it this time.

"Well well well…" Both girls spun around and saw, to their distaste, Candy Cho, smirking at them as the brunette twirled one of her perfect, curled brown locks. "If it isn't Sleeping Beauty. But I'm not so sure about the 'Beauty' part, your face is uglier than a monkey's ass."

"That's so sad seeing as you're the one saying that," CeCe snapped in response, the tone of her voice as harsh as the glare she sent towards the snobby cheerleader's way.

"How so? I'm telling the truth."

"You wanna know the 'truth'?" This time it was Tinka who spoke up. "The 'truth' about you is that—" The rest of the blonde's sentence was instantly cut off as CeCe hand flew to her mouth, effectively shutting her up. But that was just how Tinka was. Too much snarky attitude, sarcasm and snide and cruel remarks all rolled up into one beautiful blonde teenage girl.

"Let it go Tinka, it's not worth it," she told her. Her hand slowly yet surely went from clamping Tinka's mouth shut to picking on the strap of her red backpack. "Let's go to class."

Candy's glossed lips curved upwards into a smug smirk. "Just keep in mind, I know more than you think. Toodles!" And with that, the brunette spun on her heels and walked the opposite pathway from the girls' class.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" CeCe asked, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Who cares? She's Candy fucking Cho, leader of the bitch monkeys anyways. Let's go."

* * *

After a few torturous and agonizingly slow hours slowly ticked by, the sound of the shrill bell pierced through the silent air, signalling the beginning of lunch. The students eagerly stood up from their chairs and ran towards the growing crowd full of teenagers.

"Why does science have to be so hard?" CeCe moaned out. "I don't need to know this, I'm gonna become a dancer anyways!"

Tinka rolled her jade green eyes as she replied, "It's the law CeCe. What can I do?"

Just as she was about to retort to the blonde's comment, CeCe's eyes quickly widened in size as she nudged Tinka. "Look!" the redhead mouthed out to her.

"Where?"

"Miss Norris's office!"

What they saw made both girls' jaws drop open.

Ty and Miss Norris were pressed against each other and they looked about ready to suck each other's teeth off.

"Are they seriously doing this in school?" CeCe whispered, visibly shocked. "Wait Tinka, take a picture!"

"What?! Why?"

"A. I mean this is platinum-level blackmail!" That made her yank her phone from the pocket of her denim shorts and quickly snap a photo of the two. After dragging CeCe to the corner of the wall, where she was sure they were safely hidden, she wrote a quick text message with the photo attached to it.

_If I were you I'd be more careful when fooling around with my history teacher. Better luck hiding next time!_

_–A_

* * *

"At least that explains why Ty doesn't eat with his friends at lunch!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm just praying they don't screw around in her office during lunch," Tinka said with a shudder of absolute disgust.

"Or in general," Dina added.

"Either way it's nasty. I swear he was trying to swallow her whole," CeCe said. Tinka nodded in agreement. "What does he see in her? Seriously, I don't get it."

"Who will?" Tinka scoffed. "He's having an affair! With a _teacher_! And a slutty and annoying one at that."

"Let's not forget the other guys." Rocky let out a sarcastic laugh. "Gunther's paying to get good grades, Deuce has a drinking problem and Matt's schizophrenic."

"Yes they are," CeCe said. "Let's keep this A charade on for a little longer. We'll tell them a bit later."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Alright, what's the emergency?" Gunther asked hastily, as he was out of breath from sprinting to he pizza shop where Deuce worked at. He quickly sliding into the booth where Ty, Matt and Deuce were there, waiting for the blond. The Latino was still in his Crusty's uniform as he was simply on a thirty-minute break.

"I think I'm being stalked," Ty blurted out of nowhere.

"You're not the only one who feels that way," Gunther said.

Deuce arched a bushy eyebrow. "How come?"

"Cuz I've been getting these really weird texts from this creep named A."

Matt's eyes widened. "Me too!"

"Wait, so I _wasn't_ the only one?" Deuce exclaimed to himself.

"Good thing to know I'm not alone," the caramel skinned boy muttered semi-sarcastically. "Does this A person also threaten you about some nasty secrets?"

"That's the one," Gunther confirmed. "They found out about me bribing the principal."

"And my affair."

"And my schizophrenia."

"Let's not forget my drinking issue."

Gunther's hands found themselves covering their hands. "We're so fucking screwed," he mumbled from in between his fingers.

* * *

"Rocky?" CeCe asked in a tone that was barely a whisper. "What're they talking about?"

"A," the brunette replied in a hushed voice. "They're telling each other about the texts they've been getting from us."

"They didn't tell each other before?" Dina exclaimed quietly, making sure to stay careful about the volume of her tone.

"It's better to do it later than never," Tinka pointed out faintly. "Now quick, get your phones under the table so they don't see us with them. They'll get suspicious."

_Telling your friends about me? Fine. But if you involve the police, I'm involving murder._

_–A_

"That should shake things up a bit," CeCe said with a smug smile, sliding her phone back into the bottom of her black purse, the other girls mimicking the redhead's motions with their respective bags. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Four cellphones chimed up simultaneously, startling the four teenagers.

"I think I have an idea with who it is," Deuce said, quickly taking out his phone with shaky hands. The other three boys followed suit.

"'Telling your friends about me? Fine. But if you involve the police, I'm involving murder. A'," they recited simultaneously.

"Yep," Deuce said with a sigh. "We're fucked."

* * *

**_Yes, I know you wanna kill me. But this is a hard Fic to write, I had writer's block for such a long time!_**

**_I apologize for the amount of swearing, but I decided this story's taking a more mature route than I had originally planned for._**

**_Tell me what you liked, what you hated, etc. in a review! These those coming. :)_**

**_–Liz_**


End file.
